In the mind of Nazz
by zman123
Summary: A short story, detailing Nazz's inner thoughts and emotions, about her relations with the others in the neighbourhood she lives in, about the deep pity she feels for the poor Eds, who suffer horrendous abuse each and every day from the evil, maniacal and devilish monster known as Kevin, and others just as bad (Rolf, Kankers, Johny, Jimmy, Sarah) and how she has had enough of it.
1. grief and sorrow, memories of the past

**_chapter 1: regret and sorrow, memories of the painful past._**

I hate it here. And by that I mean, I hate living in this neighborhood. It makes me so sad, and its so unfair and cruel.

The way some poor people in my neighborhood are treated is simply downright barbaric, and the way they are horrifically abused is enough to drive anyone with a heart to tears of sorrow. Yet no one cares, no grown up, no kid. The kids here are bullies, cruel sadistic bullies who bully for no other reason than their own sick enjoyment, and that breaks my heart and brings tears to my eyes every time I think about it. Simply thinking about it makes me sick with grief.

Those 3 victims of this horrendous abuse, and oppressive regime of bullying are non-other than those poor, innocent children, named Eddy, Edd and Ed, or simply, the 3 Eds.

All they ever wanted to do was fit in, and yet all they got from the other kids was abuse. Horrendous, nonstop abuse. The other kids don't see them as people who deserve respect, instead the bullies see the Eds as doormats there to be kicked around. To the bullies, the Eds are nothing but pieces of rubbish which clutter up the place. And every time the bullies see the Eds, I know that another beating is coming to the Eds. I know that the bullies will once again subject the three poor dudes to another merciless thrashing. The bullies, they'll kick at the Eds and punch at them as hard as they can until they get bored and leave the Eds lying on the ground, blood gushing from their broken noses and their faces horribly bruised and badly scarred. It really does bring me to tears, how badly the Eds are beaten up.

And what did they do, what did those 3 innocent guys do to deserve such oppressive treatment, just what did they do to deserve any of that? Nothing, they did nothing but to try their best to be as kind and respectful to the other kids as possible. And what thanks did they get? None, they got none. The other kids not only refused to acknowledge them as worthwhile people who had a right to be left in peace, but they even bullied them and taunted them endlessly simply because they were vulnerable targets who could do nothing to defend themselves. No one cared about the Eds, not even their parents and it was that weakness which the bullies preyed upon maliciously.

The bullies were popular and respected, while the Eds were not, and there was nothing they could do about it.

I shudder with cold fear and regret every time I see another one of those beatings, and run home, locking the door to my bedroom, before letting my tears rain bitterly down my cheeks, in a flood. And every time I see those 3 victims of the neighborhood being beaten up so brutally I can almost feel the pain of what it feels like to have your jawbone very nearly fractured and gushing out of your shattered, broken nose a gallon of your blood. It truly is horrific, and the number of sleepless nights I've had after seeing those beatings is something I've lost count of long ago. Those beatings really did scar me, and I doubt that even if I live to a hundred, I'll ever truly forget the horror and utter shock I felt when I saw those beatings for they really are that bad.

My name is Nazz by the way. Nazz van Bartonschmeer ,if you want my last name too. It was rude of me not to introduce myself from the start, but I was so engrossed in feeling pity for my three friends that it slipped my mind to make a formal introduction. When it comes to hair, some people are blacks and some people are redheads, yet others are brunettes. I am a blondie, a blue eyed one at that. My hair isn't too long considering the fact I have an fe in fromt of male, only about chin length. Any longer and it would just get in the way.

My parents are blondies too, and kind and caring ones too, even if I rarely got to see them .I really did wish the Eds had parents as nice as mine. I have a mom and dad named Razz and Bazz respectively. I once had a twin sister named Jazz (notice a recurring theme yet?) but tragically, after a traumatizing childhood incident which I would rather not go into detail about she was abducted and I never saw her again. I wonder where she is now, is she still alive?, and does she still remember me?. Probably not. Poor Jazz. She and I were like two peas in a pod, and when my parents were away and they often were, she kept me company and as long as she was around I was never lonely. And now with her gone... I really am so very alone.

The neighbourhood I live in is a set of houses called the "Cul de sac", a suburb which makes up part of a recently constructed town known as "Peach creek". Perhaps calling it "the cul de sac" is misleading, as it is but one of several similar suburbs in peach creek. Near the "cul de sac" is the high school I and several friends in the "cul de sac" attend, aptly named "peach creek high".

The other kids in my neighborhood, are bullies. Cruel, evil and spiteful bullies who like nothing more than seeing the misery of the victims who they abuse on a day to day basis. There's Rolf, or "wreck it Rolf" as I prefer to call him, and others too. Like Johnny ("Jawcrusher Johnny"), Jimmy ("Jerkface Jimmy") and his girlfriend Sarah ("selfish Sarah"). And what made Sarah perhaps even worse than the other bullies, was the fact that Ed (one of the Eds), was her brother and always did his best to care for her like a brother should, he never abused her or tormented her and always let her have her way yet despite that she still harassed him endlessly. She abused her status as the favoured child of the family to abuse Ed, knowing her parents would always believe the best of her because they spoiled her rotten, she really was a spoiled little brat.

Yet the worst bully of them all, was a psychopath and monster who had no regard for the well being of others, only himself. And that psychopath, that horrible and evil psychopath was a boy called Kevin, or "killer Kevin" as I preferred to call him behind his back. One word was all that was needed to summarize Kevin and the awful person he was. That word was "jerk" and Kevin really was a "jerk" and a selfish, inconsiderate one at that. Kevin cared about no one, only himself. And yet everyone in the neighborhood seemed to admire him more deeply than anyone else. He was the "cool and hip" guy everyone wished they could be.

Who wouldn't?, Kevin's father worked at a jawbreaker shop and thus this gave him access to a near limitless supply of delicious, juicy and simple divine jawbreakers. Jawbreakers were the ultimate treat that everyone in this neighborhood would do just about everything to get at, myself included. They tasted, simply divine. Eat a jawbreaker and you would never want to eat anything else. Jawbreakers really were the one thing in life worth living for. Life without them, would be like bread without butter or jam and in other words no kind of life at all. Yet Kevin had an infinite supply of this booty, and was able to give it out or hoard it as he wished.

Kevin's garage was choke full of these edible pieces of treasure known as jawbreakers, and Kevin had it all to himself. This garnered him the respect and admiration of everyone in the neighborhood, everyone wanted to get to know him as a homie and he could always expect unwavering popularity from everyone in the neighborhood (save the Eds who he bullied relentlessly) who always fought for his attention. Everyone wanted a share in Kevin's jawbreaker stash, and so did I, and so we all did our best to show how much we valued his friendship and good will and tried our best to flatter his ego. Those who Kevin regarded as his friends were given a share in that lovely delicious stash of jawbreakers he always showcased in his garage which was of course securely locked to deter anyone from breaking in. And everyone did their best to stay on his good side and never to disappoint Kevin in the slightest out of morbid fear that by losing his friendship, they would get no more jawbreakers and as I said before, life without those utterly divine sweets would not be worth living for. And thus, Kevin got the treatment of a celebrity. a king and the unwavering good will of everyone in the "cul de sac". And all this despite the fact he was nothing but a selfish, inconsiderate devil on the inside.

Kevin could treat the Eds any way he wanted, he was the head of the sports team already at school, and it didn't take much therefore for him to become the self-appointed ringleader of the "cul de sac". Being the head of the sports team at school and being the hall monitor were both positions of higher honor in our school "peach creek high" and thus the other kids regarded him as a leader, a celebrity and a figure of authority. This was of course in addition to the fact Kevin had a huge stash of deliciously edible jawbreakers stored in his garage because his father worked in a jawbreaker factory and made Kevin the most popular kid around.

As the top athlete of the school, Kevin was capable of pulling of tricks with his bike and skateboard no one else would dream of doing, and secured victory in practically every sport game he played both at school and outside of school. Everyone, myself included wished they had skills like him. No doubt about it, Kevin was talented when it came to sports and that made him a legend in the eyes of the neighborhood. Yet I never liked him much, I thought he was a show off and that if he really was such a respectable person, he would be more modest about his achievements and not rub in in the face of others so much. And mostly I thought, as a senior student of the school and a respected member of the friends circle in our school, he should be setting an example for helpless outcasts such as the Eds and not belittling them in front of everyone else simply because he could and because he knew no one would object on account of his popularity.

But very sadly, I was never going to say that to his face. For when Kevin began his cruel torture of the Eds since they arrived, he never stopped torturing and harassing them endlessly. It appeared Kevin had nothing better to do than to embitter the lives of the Eds as much as possible, for whenever the teacher's back was turned in school he would immediately resume his torrent of abuse towards Ed, Edd and Eddy. He called them names like "dork", "worthless" and "stupid" and a whole lot of other horrible names I'd rather not talk about. He stole their lunches too, and stole their lunch money, starving them at lunch without a care in the world. One time in the cafeteria in our school, Kevin waited for the Eds to sit down to eat their lunches before signalling the others to immediately begin chucking food at them. The Eds were so badly stained by the cruel and humiliating storm of food pelted at them that they had to run to the toilets to wash the stains away. But by the time they came back, Kevin and his gang of bullies had already eaten all of Ed, Edd and Eddy's food and not a scrap of food was left for them and they had no choice but to gnash their empty teeth and to sob uncontrollably as they spent the day without food. Poor dudes, it wasn't their fault they had to endure such horrendous abuse and mistreatment.

And what made it so much worse, was that I watched on in horror and shame, and did not lift a finger to stop Kevin and his gang on account of the sad fact there'd be hell to pay were I to even lift a finger against Kevin. Kevin had enforced a rule on the neighborhood and the school which the other kids who admired him followed without hesitation, Kevin's law and decree was that anyone found showing the slightest sign of sympathy for the "Ed dorks" which were his sworn enemies, would be considered a traitor and subjected to a cruel, merciless and barbaric thrashing. And after seeing some of the horrible things Kevin did to Eddy and his friends, the fear and terror I felt was enough to keep me in line with everyone else.

I could not rebel against Kevin for if I did, not only would it mean no more tasty jawbreakers, it would also spell my doom and demise. Kevin would come for me as well and I would lose every scrap of popularity and respect I had among the others. I would turn from being the loved, adored and well-liked cheerleader I was today, to being a hated scumbag and I too would become another victim of Kevin's causeless vendetta. The thought of having my face horribly bruised and my nose bleeding daily was a thought so chilling and gruesome just thinking about it caused me to shudder with cold fear and terror. And so, I could but walk past the Eds each day as if they did not exist, unable to show them even the slightest sign that I deeply cared for them and the unfairness of their situation. And if Kevin led a manhunt to capture the Eds so he could bully them, everyone in the neighborhood had to join him, else they would be viewed as a traitor and I knew very well how Kevin dealt with traitors. And I could but join him, because to do otherwise was suicide for me.

I had been bullied enough in my life, life had already dealt me many hard blows and left me scarred for life. That was when Eddy's brother still lived in the "cul de sac", and if there was one bully in the world more cruel and abusive than the monstrous Kevin, it was Eddy's big bro. He really was a nasty dude. Big and muscular and very gorilla like, with a malicious grin on his face and a cold, emotionless look in his hard eyes. He abhorred children, he detested girls in particular and most of all, he hated me and resented me fiercely. While he lived in this "cul de sac" we were all defenseless against him, he was a grown up and we were kids and could do nothing against him but pray to god though god didn't seem to be listening. He was our superior, and we were powerless to rebel against him as he was our senior.

Though he tortured us all, each and every one of us whenever we happened to cross paths with him, he picked on me in particular. He was sexist, and sexist to a great extent. And because of that, I was the one he placed first on his list of victims. You could say that while he placed a contract on everyone in the neighborhood to be bullied and targets of abuse , he placed a **_priority_** contact on me. He really had no remorse attacking a young innocent girl like that. And whenever I ventured out of the safety of my safe-house as I inevitably had to, though terror and fear made me extra cautious about my surroundings and I did my best to spot any sign if Eddy's brother was nearby, it was useless.7

He always found me and when he did, it was a simple choice for me. Pay up, or be beaten to a pulp. In this way I very rarely had any money for lunch and all day long almost every day my empty stomach would rumble with hunger and I sobbed uncontrollably with envy and hurt as I saw the kids who had avoided the wrath of Eddy's brother in the canteen munching away at delicious delicacies. And all I could do was gnash my empty teeth in pain and sorrow.

A jawbreaker for me back then was but a beautiful dream that would never come true. Eddy's brother robbed me of all the money my parents gave me and threatened me with worse than hell if I told anyone what he did to me. My parents were of course far too busy to care about that bully anyway, they had "more important" matters such as unemployment or the hole in the ozone to attend to and they were very rarely at home on account of the fact their jobs involved long trips away. They very rarely even called me and when I tried to call them, they never picked up on account of the fact their job left them very busy.

There was therefore nothing I could do to stop Eddy's brother terrorizing and torturing me each and every day. And each time his gigantic figure loomed over me, I could but pray that offering my money to him without a fight would mean he would leave me alone and that would be the end of it. His gigantic hands looked as if they had killed before and that they could easily and gladly kill again. The savage grin he faced me with reminded me of a cannibal who had found its prey, and struck terror into my soul each time I saw it, which was often. I could but tremble each time he came to me, and continue to shake and shiver uncontrollably in cold sweat as I surrendered my money to him without a fight. Could things get any worse? I thought to myself one day as I sat outside the lunch hall with no lunch. I really wished I hadn't thought that.

It was saint valentines day and as I wandered home, relieved that for once Eddy's brother had not seen me today, it happened.

As I walked down the playground, towards my house not caring about the cloudy and dark sky or the lack of human company. It happened.

It happened. Strong hands grabbed me and clamped me to the floor and through fearful eyes, I saw none other than the bully that terrorized me relentlessly each day. Yet this time, something in his cold, empty eyes seemed far more intimidating than usual. Something that showed his temper today was particularly bad. The horror I felt as I uncontrollably gazed into those devilish eyes was only matched by the anxiety which his loud and furious breathing filled me with. He was not just a evil, unsavory brute today. He was an angry evil, unsavory brute today. And that worried me more than anything had ever worried me before.

"Where's the money" he demanded in the voice of an impatient headmaster about to discipline a misbehaved pupil "gimme all your cash, right now!". I fumbled desperately into my pocket hoping to get this over with quickly only to realize with indescribable fear that I had left my wallet at school in my classroom. "God, help me" I pleaded silently as I brought my hands back out of my pockets, empty handed. "I said, where's the money!" he bellowed loudly as he shook me hard and made my vision swirl "where's the bloody money?". "I,I haven't got it" I stuttered nervously hoping he would let me go if I was polite to him and did not upset him "Please, I haven't got anything, I swear, I'm so sorry".

"Sorry doesn't cut it" he yelled, in a voice that almost pierced my ears. "Gimme my money right now, or you'll be sorry you were ever born".

"Please" I begged "Please, I don't have it with me today, I'll pay you double next time I promise , please just, don't hurt me".

"GRRRR!" he growled in the voice of a savage animal "How dare you lie to me, how dare you refuse to obey me, how dare you!".

"Please, I'm really sorry, but I really don't hav.." but my voice was cut off as the next second, he had his huge hand around my neck, holding it in a firm grip that almost suffocated me. "You, bastard!" he growled angrily at me "You dirty little bastard, how dare you refuse to pay your taxes".

"Bad little girl" he stated disappointingly,"only bad children don't pay their taxes, and now you're a bad child". And the next second, he seemed to lose all sense of control. First he tightened his grip on my neck with his huge hand and loudly bellowed "I WANT MY MONEY!". That scream was so loud I felt my ears would never fully recover from that awful sound. And without warning, he swung his fist into my face with his free hand.

I felt a sheer and utter sense of pain and urge to black out as blood poured out of my broken nose, onto my lips. But he wasn't finished yet. He began to hammer several more times into my face and I felt sheer agony as he smashed into my face several more times and could not help but scream out loud as he began to dig his nails into my face and to slash cruelly at it as if his hands were claws or talons. It was as if a wolf or a lion was digging their claws into the flesh on my face, and when I began to scream uncontrollably in pain and agony, he put a sock into my mouth to choke off my screams. It truly was hellish.

My eyes and teeth were graciously spared, but he wasn't done yet. When he had ripped away several chunks of skin from my young and innocent face, he went on to twist at the muscle in my leg. He twisted and twisted until I felt a sharp and hellishly agonizing sensation of my leg being broken. Then he broke my arms, and mangled the muscles in my arms so badly, that I felt as if they were on fire. I knew that though my legs and arms had not been torn off my body, the damage was done.

By now I was in terrible pain and agony as I choked on the sock, unable to cry out in agony and grief as I asked myself why me out of all people deserved this inhumane treatment. "Tell a soul what happened" whispered Eddy's brother menacingly into my ear, as he released his iron grip on me and removed the sock from my mouth "and I'll smash every bone in your body before I choke you to death, so just keep quiet and I'll make sure you live to see another day". Then he slapped me hard in the face, squeezed me hard in the neck almost choking me once more, before turning away, leaving me to lie breathless and in horrific pain.

My parents, Razz and Bazz found me later, barely conscious and unable to shift a muscle due to the horrific injuries I had endured. "Who did this to you Nazz?, who shot you?" demanded my father angrily. "N,no one daddy" I protested desperately "N,no one shot me". Eddy's brother's words had made me very afraid and I felt I had to lie in order to have any chance of staying alive to see another day.

What happened next, I'd rather not go into detail about. Suffice to say that I was rushed to hospital and stayed there for weeks on end, in terrible pain. I had nightmares each time I tried to fall asleep in the hospital, and would wake up each time sweating all over. Yet it was at least several weeks before I could finally walk again, and I had to undergo several operations to repair my utterly broken limbs, and even had to have plastic surgery to fix my broken face.

But it wasn't my leg or arm that took the brunt of the beating. It was my heart and soul. I had lost all sense of confidence in myself and had become a shy, reclusive coward. I remembered how the sock Eddy's brother had stuffed in my mouth that day choked me, and I felt that each time I tried to speak I was still choking on that sock. I felt as if my vocal chords would never cooperate with my brain each time I tried to speak. For speaking had become difficult to manage now. Not because Eddy's brother had strangled me too hard that day, but because my psyche was permanently scarred and I had become a paranoid, shut in. I felt as if I couldn't trust anyone anymore and that my life was on a course I could never escape from.

Even when Eddy's brother left the neighborhood at last to find a job elsewhere, I could never get him out of my mind, he would stay in my mind forever. And forever haunt my dreams. He had traumatized me beyond repair and the damage was done.  
When I see the Eds each day, being throttled by Kevin and his gang of wicked bullies, I know what its like for them. I was once in their shoes. I knew what it was like to be thrashed brutally by cruel and wicked bullies through no fault of your own. I knew what it was like when you tried to be a good person who did everything right and yet the world still punished you for it. Yet I did nothing.

I did nothing because of the cold, incurable paranoia left by that beating on saint valentine's day had left me traumatized for life. And if I was never kicked around and punished like that again, it would be too soon. I never wanted to endure anything like that again, and who could blame me? If I so much as showed the slightest sign I cared for the Eds, my life would once again become the nightmare it once was. And I would only end up getting a one way ticket to the place I swore I would avoid for as long as I lived.

The emergency room in hospital. I never wanted to go there as long as I lived. I had been there once and trust me when I say, it was painful.

If I so much as refused to join Kevin when he went to beat the Eds up, he would do horrible things to me and when he had knocked me out cold, my body would be thrown next to the Eds and I would join them lying on the cold and hard pavement.

Saint valentine's day. It was once a beautiful phrase and the day I looked forward to each and every day and a day of love and happiness and joy. But since the "incident" I grew to hate it. And every time saint valentines day came again, I would bury my head in my hands and sob deeply and sorrowfully for half an hour when I woke up.

"Saint valentine's day" to me, had become a day of betrayal. A day where good and innocent lives were ruined and a day where rivers of blood came gushing out. I no longer even called it "saint valentines day", to me "saint valentines day" no longer existed. I had renamed it. To me, there was only _**"saint valentine's day massacre"**_ a day to be both feared and dreaded.

"Saint valentine's day massacre". February 14th each year.

Simply hearing about it made me utterly sick and appalled. It brought back nasty memories I wished never to remember again, and gave me nightmares I'd really prefer not to even think about.

 ** _This fanfiction is now finished, please comment to speed up production of sequel (for details of sequel see last chapter) Any comments would be much appreciated and you would be an epic person._**


	2. regret and shame and big bad bullies

_**Chapter 2: Regret and shame ,and the big bad bullies of the nasty neighbourhood**_

So, in order to keep my friends, my friends, so that I would not be subjected to the same abuse, I was subjected to while Eddy's brother was around (for if I was never bullied like that again, it would be too soon) and so that I would keep my respect and good image around the neighbourhood (yes, I know it was selfish, but if you had the amount of respect I had, you would want to keep it as well) I had no choice but to leave the Eds in pain and misery, for Kevin had announced to every one of my friends, and myself, that anyone caught talking, socializing or paying attention to the Eds for a reason other than bullying them, would be kicked out of the friend circle, and punished by a merciless thrashing.

So to protect myself, because the memories of my previous encounter with such a beating had still left me permanently afraid, I had to do as Kevin said because I feared that if I didn't, he would come for me as well, and surely by now you realize how badly that previous beating messed me up, you would not blame me for trying to avoid another one like that, thus I had no choice but to stay in line like everyone else, to say nothing to the Eds, not to trust them, to exclude them from our social events such as partying, and to give to them nothing but pain and humiliation, for Kevin had imposed a law upon us, that the Ed's must be treated as outcasts at all costs.

It put me under a lot of stress, and unbeknownst to the others in my neighbours, the smile I wear each day, that smile I show to them, is a ruse, for, the second I'm out of sight of them, the ban that checks my tears fades, and I let the flood of tears that builds up each day rain bitterly down my cheeks, as I bury my face into my pillow and let the feelings all out.

"Nazz!, help us, Kevin, Rolf and Johnny are beating us up, they're taking our money, why are you letting them do this?" yell the Eds as I pass by a street, and see them once again being brutally pounded by the three boys, I sit next to in class and lunch each day. I stand there from a distance, the expression on my face a mask of horror and shock, as I watch my three classmates, colleagues and companions, continue to inflict pain on the three Eds, deaf to the yowls of pain and cries for mercy the Eds are doing their best to scream out. Kevin brings his fists again and again onto the face of Eddy, smashing it so that blood welled out from the broken nose, covering the ground in a carpet of red.

Rolf kicks Edd (or double dee) repeatedly in the shin causing his victim to cry out in terrible pain and misery and to roll around on the ground, clutching his shin, doing his best to shield himself from the blows of the merciless, sadistic torturer known as Rolf, while Johnny, innocent and gullible as he seems, and the youngest of the three, is being no less savage and barbaric, as he brings his 2x4 plank which he carries around daily with him, onto the skull of Ed with strong, determined swings.

It was as if a demented windmill was constantly bashing into Ed's skull, for Ed's face was incredibly mangled by now, he was clutching his head as if he had suffered severe concussion, and yet Johnny refused to give it up, repeatedly yelling "I hate you, you wood hater" to his victim, as he continued despite the fact he could see that Ed was badly hurt, to thump at the injured Ed with the two by four wooden plank he was wielding as a weapon.

"Save us Nazz" pleaded Eddy in desperation, in between howls of agony, as Kevin continued to smash his face in "please save us, please, PLEASE!". "He can't do this to us" reasoned Edd, in between gasps for air as Rolf punched at his stomach with his fist, and kicked at his shin with his foot "Nazz… tell him he can't do this to us, tell them to stop, please… Nazz, tell them to leave us alone, Nazz… please" Edd continued to beg as Rolf slashed at one of Edd's eyes, leaving a large, bloody scar on his tear sodden cheeks "Please Nazz, d, don't d, do this, d, don't fall to peer p, pressure"

"My head hurts" complained Ed, as Johnny continued to thump at his skull, again and again, even though by now Ed was clutching his injured skull, the expression on his face a testimony to the fear, confusion and indecision he felt alongside the pain of his smashed up skull "Pain, s,so much pain, I,I can't stand it any more, I j, just cant, make it stop, make it stop" and yet his words were for naught, for if anything, it only caused Johnny to strengthen his blows further, and to beat at Ed more furiously than ever.

Tears blurred my vision, and I bit my lip so hard it bled, as I covered my mouth and continued to watch this shocking scene of graphic, gory, violence, it was like a scene from some twisted war film, one which would leave you with nightmares for weeks on end after you saw it, except that this time, it was for real. I stood there, unable to move a muscle unable to speak as I realized, with dread, that were I to charge in there, fists flailing, that I would not manage to land a single blow before I too would be subjected to a remorseless and ruthless smashing, before my bleeding and bruised body was thrown next to the Eds, and I joined them, lying wounded on the pavement.

I waved to the Eds, trying my best to smile, trying to comfort them, but this only seemed to have the adverse effect, for it caused the three victims to plead, more desperate than ever for help and escape from their painful situation, the expressions on their faces a testament to the sheer amount of terror and fear of the bullies which were pummelling them with neither remorse nor sympathy.

I longed to yell "Let them go!, they haven't done you any harm, why can't we all just get along?" and yet I dismissed the thought as it came into my head, knowing full well it was a ridiculous idea, for as much influence I knew I held over the three antagonists who were now harassing the eds without mercy, I knew it would not be enough to break the fight up, and if anything, it would cause problems between me and them in the future, for as Kevin had put it "Helping the Ed dorks, showing kindness to the Ed dorks in any way is tantamount to treason, and you know very well Nazz, how we deal with traitor dorks who get in our way" and indeed I did know very well. I knew all too well, oh trust me, I knew… I saw what happened to the last "traitor dorks", I saw what they did to "Frank" and "Eustis"

And so, with tears in my eyes, I turned around and ran as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain in my legs as I ran, never turning back, trying to put it all behind me.

"N, no" came Eddy's sorrowful, pleading voice from behind me as I ran "Don't leave us here with these bullies, they'll murder us, please Nazz, don't be like them, be better than them, please!" before I heard a hellish scream and cry of agony followed by the sound of Kevin yelling "Shut up dorks!" as he cut off Eddy's wind, while I struggled to my room, clutching my incredibly sore legs, made sore by the fact I went against my doctor's advice that I should never try to push my already very fragile leg muscles into going any quicker than walking pace.

When the pain in my legs had subsided, it was only replaced by an even greater pain, not in my legs, but in my heart. I felt a sharp, indescribable pain in my chest as I cursed myself for being such a selfish, uncaring, jerk.

Why didn't I help them?, why? And as I continued to boil in my anger and self-hatred which I held against myself for ignoring such a desperate plea for help, that anger turned to sorrow as I buried my face into the pillow on my bed, it was at least an hour before I had finally calmed down enough to stop the tears from falling, and even then it took an extreme effort for me to cry no more.

Another time, I saw the Eds on their way home, holding a jarful of nickels which they had made after a long hard day of "their latest scam", selling lemonade to the other kids, and once again, they got no customers, despite the fact that this was no "scam", this was no "death-trap" designed to injure others, no sir this was a good, honest lemonade stand selling good, tasty lemonade at a good reasonable price (only a nickel for a glass). I knew, for, when I was out of sight of "Killer Kevin", "Raging Rolf" and the other kids, I snuck over and bought myself a glass. Contrary to how Kevin said it would taste, it tasted good, it tasted great, it tasted refreshing and like the sweetest nectar. As I chugged down this blessed beverage, I felt as if, I was in the highest cloud in heaven, I felt my stress and sadness dissolve into nothingness, and I felt a sweet sensation that I wanted badly, I felt as if the Eds had done me a great favor, for nothing I had drunk or eaten in my whole life, as far I was concerned, not even a jawbreaker, could even begin to rival the taste of such a beverage.

And in that moment, I realized that Kevin had the Eds all wrong, they were not troublemakers, they were not frauds, nope, they were good, honest, somewhat eccentric entrepreneurs who wished to offer good, helpful services to their companions for a modest price. They just wanted some money for some sweets which they could never have, because of the unfair treatment and life seemed to hurl at them relentlessly.

Needless to say, the Eds were shocked to see me as a customer, probably I was the last person they expected to see, and so, other than a very stuttered and shy "hey there dear, and much valued customer, would you like a lemonade?" they said nothing as I brought a glass and chugged it down, savouring every second of the sheer bliss as I did. They simply blushed at me, speechless, unable to say a word, sweat dripping down their foreheads, and yet that silence said more than words could ever say.

It said "what was such a perfect, popular girl like Nazz doing here with us, a bunch of weird, unpopular and friendless outcasts, and why was she handing us money, and not demanding a refund or telling us how bad our service was?". One of the things I just loved so much about those three, was the way they always blushed like that when I came here, seeing the saintly expression on their faces, while they said no words, was an expression I always loved seeing, it not only made my day, but showed how genuinely they wished to be friends with me, and how much they valued my company and presence like no one else did.

When I had finished my glass, I could not simply just leave, the beverage was far too tasty to drink as just one glass, and I realized that if I left now, I might never have the chance to feel that sweet sensation as that cool, refined, secret ingredient lemonade tickled my taste buds and banished all feeling of ache and pain from my injured and tired body and mind, even if it was for but a second.

Without further ado, I got out every nickel I happened to have left on me and managed, with a struggle to say "Please, give me ten more glasses of that lovely lemonade, I am so thirsty and your first glass tasted so good, I really liked it". "Coming up" said Eddy in a tone happier than he had sounded in a long time as he quickly rushed to serve my order. "Thanks" I said, as I chugged down the greatest beverages I had enjoyed in my life. I wished I could have said something to them, something like "I like you" or "You're awesome" yet I could not, my stressed and depressed mind and my vocal chords would not cooperate, and so I finished the lemonade in silence and without another word, I turned to beat a hasty retreat, for if Kevin and the others found me here, I would be dead meat.

I wanted to give them a chance they had never been given, to do one good thing in my selfish life of evil, and so buying the extra lemonades, was a sort of charity, I wanted them to finally get a jawbreaker when they went to the sweet shops the next time and not to just stand outside, gnashing their empty teeth, sobbing their hearts out.

Anyhow, later that day, as I was walking home like I usually do, from a surprisingly uneventful day of absolute and sheer normality, still licking my lips as I remembered just how good the lemonade I had drank earlier had tasted and hoping it would be back on sale soon, that was when I saw, leaping out of the bushes near Eddy's house, just as the Eds were about to go in, a trio of girls who I knew at first glance to be "the Kanker sisters" a trio of rude, demeaning and nasty sisters who lived in the trailer park not far from "the cul de sac" where the rest of us lived. And as I saw them, my heart sank, I knew this was not going to end well for my three friends and companions (for though I could never say it, I always liked the Eds, for they had never done a single bad thing to me).

My grim prediction was right, and once again, I strained to stop the tears from falling as the three sisters ambushed the Eds, nicking their hard earned cash before giggling evilly as they tied the three boys up and dragged them away, presumably back to their trailer. I thought about following them, but I had seen before what those three demons had done to the Eds. And I knew, I knew that when the poor Eds were dragged into their trailer, the Eds would be subjected to another merciless, dehumanising and cruel, undeserved torture session, which would leave them in tears, and with everlasting trauma and nightmares…

And yet, though I both knew and cared, I did nothing to stop it, I could do nothing, I chose to do nothing, and could but scold myself later for being such a self-centred piece of crap who cared only about saving my own skin.

 **This fanfiction is now finished, please comment to speed up production of sequel (for details of sequel see last chapter) any comments would be greatly appreciated, and you would be an epic person. Thank you in advance.**


	3. when the red water comes gushing out

**_Chapter 3: When the red water comes gushing out._**

The hatred I felt for myself that day was so strong that before I went to bed, I could not help but cut a deep scar on my arm with a shaving razor, I cut and cut until the blood came gushing from the wound and formed a puddle on the floor. "I like it when the red water comes out" I said, as I felt pleasure and delight from the sharp and growing pain, which seemed more than a fitting punishment for being the awful person I was, not coming to the aid of the three most picked on and insecure victims in the neighbourhood, and leaving them to suffer unfairly.

"I like it when, the red water comes out" I sang sleepily, happy to be relieved of some of my sins, as I cut a deep wound in my other arm also, and covered both wounds up with a long sleeved sweater which I put on, before the pain lulled me into unconsciousness and I could no longer resist the urge to fall into a deep sleep, "I like it when the red water comes out, I like it, I love it, it feels so good" I repeated again and again, as darkness washed over my vision, and I fell to the floor of my bedroom, unconscious with pain and loss of blood.

I felt that the pain was penance for my evil sin of not interfering with any of the bullying the Eds were constantly subjected to, and though I was popular enough so that the other kids would take my word seriously, I did not use this power for the good of the Eds, rather I abused it by not using the fact I had a powerful voice amongst the neighbourhood, to end the bullying and abuse against the Edds , and simply because I did not wish to risk my neck by speaking against the ringleader Kevin (who I only liked so that he would give me the jawbreakers I so badly craved as it was part of a scam I made some time ago, as well as so he would not beat me up the same way Eddy's brother did).

My parents were furious at me natrually when they found me in the morning, and though the wounds I had caused to myself were nowhere near as serious as I thought them to be, my parents made me vow that I would never do such a thing to myself again for I had frightened them so much.

I agreed, and though, since that nervous breakdown, my urge to injure myself had gone and I was true to my word that I would never harm myself like that again, I still felt the damage I had given to myself that day was justified, I felt that it was a rightful punishment for how cruelly I had treated the Eds, how though I could have been better than the other kids in the neighbourhood, I chose not to be, and though I never injured myself like that again, deep down, I felt that when the red water came gushing out of my flesh, it was the happiest feeling I had ever felt for the pain I felt when the red water came out, was redemption for my unforgivable crime of refusing to help the Eds when they were clearly in need of my help.

 ** _This story is now finished, please comment to speed up production of sequel (for details of sequel, see last chapter) any comments would be much appreciated and you would be an epic person. Thank you in advance._**


	4. A grave blunder, an opportunity missed

C **hapter 4, a grave blunder, an opportunity missed.**

There was a time when I lectured the other kids about how mistreating a young vulnerable child such as Jimmy was wrong, and how to make fun at him at his own expense was morally incorrect, now I wish that when I had given that lecture, I had given it for the Eds instead, for they needed friends who cared about them, and to be treated with more respect more than Jimmy ever needed it.

How I wish that day, it was the constant mistreatment of the Eds that I chose to point out and criticize, and not the mistreatment of Jimmy, no, while Jimmy had suffered only one such case of abuse and humiliation, the Eds had suffered perhaps hundreds…

Why I chose that day to point the finger at the others for being cruel and mean to Jimmy and not the Eds, I'll never know, ah if only I could turn back time…

That day when I made that speech, a speech that had the power to change a life, or three, for the better, a speech that could change the neighbourhood and make it the calm, tranquil and most of all, fair and happy place it used to be, one that could stamp out all cases of bullying and all unfair treatment for whoever I wanted, and I blew it, I had one chance that day to stop the hatred between the Eds and the other children (some of which were my closest friends) and I blew it, I blew it by taking pity on Jimmy instead, simply because in that moment, he seemed to be the one in need the most. In that moment, I turned my back on the past and failed to see the bigger picture, I only saw Jimmy as he was sniggered at by the other kids, and the pain on his face as he faced such humiliation and shame.

Yet why, when I cared so much about a child who had been humiliated once, did I not care about a trio who had been humiliated and abused their whole life?, why? Why did I not speak out against the cruelty the Eds suffered on that day, and instead condemn the other kids for giggling a bit for Jimmy, and to be fair, I think Jimmy overreacted a bit and he was a bit of a drama queen, and to be frank, I think the other kids were laughing with him, not at him.

But why, why if I could bring myself to give such a heartfelt speech for someone who had suffered such a minor case of very mild teasing and abuse, could I not have given the same speech, for three poor unfortunate souls who had spent their whole life being harassed relentlessly, beaten up several times and left half dead and unconscious, and humiliated and laughed at and shamed, not just 3 or 4 times a week, nor once or twice a day, but at every second they stepped out of the safety of their houses.

In school, on the bus, out in the neighbourhood, wherever the Eds went, they were not welcome, and people would always make fun of them, belittling them and making a laughing stock out of them just for the sake of the sick enjoyment they got out of seeing others suffer, just thinking about it makes me sick.

And yet, I threw my one chance at finally letting the Eds be welcomed into the neighbourhood, for them to finally walk amongst us as regular civilians who were respected and treated with fairness and care. And all because of my stupidity of living in the moment, brought my attention to the incredibly petty situation Jimmy had found himself in at that moment.

I let the Eds down, I showed that I cared more about a person who was teased very mildly for the sake of a fun harmless joke just once, than for a group of unfairly misjudged and misunderstood outcasts, who had probably never known what it was like to have a friend or someone who cared for their wellbeing and had always been treated as if they were objects, slaves or demented brainless animals who deserved to be thrown in the nuthouse. They had never been treated as a human with rights ought to be, they had been cheated and abused by sicko's and psychotic psychopaths, who used cheap and completely fabricated and made up excuses for the sake of causing pain to them. Look at the two people and tell me, who do you think deserves pity the most? Yeah, I thought so, the latter of the two. And yet, on that day, why could I not see that it was the suffering of the Eds I ought to have talked about, not some happy go lucky child whining over a minor, unimportant incident. Why was I such an idiot?

It wasn't Jimmy's misfortune I should have scolded, it was the Ed's, but what good is there in looking back or wondering what might have been? it's too late. All I can say is, if there were a way I could go back in time, to change my actions of that day, to go back to that episode called "boys will be eds", so that I could give a much more useful and necessary speech about how the Eds should be treated better, instead of wasting such a good speech, on such a pointless, needless cause. I'm sure the other kids didn't laugh at Jimmy because they wanted to make a laughing stock of him and to upset him, they just wanted to tease him a little to show they like him, but laughing at the Eds for no other reason than to upset and shame them … that's a different story.


	5. Killer Kevin, a monster with no weakness

**_Chapter 5: Killer Kevin, a monster with no weakness and a problem with no solution._**

There was a day when, as I walked beside Kevin during a sudden bout of confidence and passion I said to him "Kevin… why must you treat the Eds with such cruelty and unfairness? and why must you force others to treat them in that way? You know what you are doing to the Eds is cruel, immoral and wrong, and that it makes you a bad person. Can't we all just… get along?".

The words were hardly out of my mouth when a terrible change came over Kevin.

First his face turned red, red and furious as his teeth began to grate and gnash with great fury like a savage animal. His hands curled into fists and he began to snarl in a way so intimidating, it brought out the sweat in me like running. He turned to me and gave me a look of sheer disappointment and anger, his look was so intimidating and horrifying to see, for his eyes were like dark tunnels void of all light and emotion. "Say that again?" he hissed, in a voice that was soft, yet very dangerous, and as much as I wanted to do so, my courage, or rather my cowardice let me down and I quickly changed the subject.

"Good" he said, patting me on the back, after taking several deep breaths "you made the right choice" and yet, in my heart and mind, I thought that at that moment, I was nothing but a coward, a useless, spineless, selfish coward, who cared about no one, and that made me very cross with myself. I had a choice, and I made it badly and I could never forgive myself.

I realized that I was about to cry again, and, not wanting that evil scum known as "Kevin" to see my tears, I turned to leave after politely telling him I must be going.

Yet as I turned away, Kevin called my attention, gesturing for me to stay, for he had something to say to me. "You've got such a nice face, Nazz, you know that?" said Kevin in a voice that was calm, yet no less threatening than when it was a tone of fury and anger "I **_really_** don't want you to end up like the Eds, I really don't, so just don't do or say anything stupid and dorky, and I'll make sure your pretty face stays pretty"

I turned to leave, but Kevin barked one word, and that one word sent shivers up my spine, and seemed to shatter my heart beyond repair. "Understood?" he barked, in the voice of an impatient, stern headmaster or general. "u, understood" I stuttered nervously, what else could I say, as I turned away and fled like the coward I was, not daring to look back.

The guilt, the guilt I felt each day for the fact that while the Eds endured such horrific abuse, while I did nothing, only grew day by day. Yet there was nothing I could do.

Tell a grown up? I tried that, yet the causeless hatred the neighbourhood felt against the Eds had spread to even the grown-ups, and despite the fact they listened to my story respectfully, no one seemed ready to believe me, Kevin had turned even the grown-ups against the Eds. Furthermore, what were the welfare of a few children to a group of uncaring, negligent parents, who probably had "more pertinent matters" such as unemployment or the hole in the ozone, to worry about. And so, the grown-ups were out of the question, for even they seemed ready to believe the best of Kevin, and the worst of the Eds. And most of the time, the grown-ups did not even appear to be home, for the most part, they seemed to be away. What kept them away for so long, I cannot imagine.

Use my popularity among the neighbourhood to talk the other kids into leaving the Eds alone? Yes, of course I knew that I was well liked among this community and that I was one of the few, alongside Kevin, who were lucky enough so that the others instinctively followed me, and always took my word. Everyone loved me, quite literally. And yet that wasn't enough.

Kevin was never going to let up on the Eds, and, if you recall what he said to me some time ago, you would know that it was a dangerous decision to speak against Kevin. Kevin would murder me, quite literally, for in this community, he seemed to possesses the power of a president, a king, a dictator, and his friends were his humble servants, ready to serve his every whim. I knew full well as much influence as I held over the others (for it seemed that many of them had even developed one sided crushes for me, which I tragically did not return) Kevin held more, and to challenge his might was suicide.

And so long as Kevin had jawbreakers in his garage, so long as his dad worked for the jawbreaker factory, so long as Kevin could afford to pay each of his friends in jawbreakers in exchange for their utmost respect and admiration for him, so long as Kevin remained the captain of the school football team and sports champion, there was no stopping "Kevin" and his reign and supremacy over the "cul de sac", our neighbourhood.

There remained one final option of course, beat Kevin in a fight and teach that green shirt, red hat jerk a lesson once and for all, yet that was not going to happen any time soon.

Of course, fighting Kevin now, was a suggestion out of the question, yes of course I knew the Eds needed help, yes of course I despised Kevin for his wicked ways, and yet if I were to charge at Kevin fists flailing, I would only end up being thrown abroad an ambulance and rushed back to the place I still had nightmares about constantly despite the fact I had been discharged from it for so long.

That place, that horrible, sickening place, was the emergency room in my hospital, where I would quickly be connected with several tubes to a life support machine, and where I would lie unconscious for days, or if I woke up, only to take a quick look at my sad miserable existence, before dropping back into a restless, jerky, nightmare filled sleep.

Suffice it to say, a muscular rage driven madman who could snap apart steel bars, who could lift not twice, but thrice his own weight, and whose bellows of rage made all who heard it fall silent, was a truly fearsome opponent. And not one many people stood a chance against.

And this too was why I had no choice but to continue my uneasy relationship with Kevin.

In a way, when Kevin rose to popularity with his achievements, he took the place of "Eddy's brother", though it was the Eds he chose to pick on, and each time another fight broke out between him and the Eds many of them utterly unprovoked, though it broke my heart to be so uncaring I could do naught but take it on the lam knowing full well that the three bodies more dead than alive lying bleeding on the pavement would only be joined by a fourth were I to even lift a finger to intervene.

"You're awesome Nazz, and really cute" said Kevin to me, as we were conversing one day "I'm so glad you aren't one of those Ed dorks, because if you were, it would really, really piss me off, and trust me, the things I do when I'm pissed off, are things I'd really rather not talk about"

"What do you do Kev?" I asked, out of morbid curiosity and interest.

"Well" replied Kevin, as he brandished his fists menacingly "Let's just say that the dork who got me so mad had better learn to walk without legs, or arms, or a body, he won't have any of those left when I'm done with him, oh no, he won't , in fact" here he paused for a while as he picked up a thick, heavy golf club and held it in his hands "It'll be a miracle if he's still alive, because he'll be looking something like this" and as he spoke those words, he snapped the golf club apart in one smooth motion with seemingly no more difficulty than if he were snapping a thin twig from a tree.

"And once I'm done shredding the dorko to shreds" continued Kevin as his voice got louder and louder, the expression on his face one of pure and utter rage "I feed his flesh to the birds of the sky and the beasts of the field, MWAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed loudly, so loudly I could not help but cover my ears and even then I wondered if my poor eardrums would recover from a sound so satanic and devilish, for as Kevin continued to look me in the eye, laughing maniacally and relentlessly, he had the devil's look in his dark, emotionless eyes ,I apologized and using the excuse I had homework to do. Then I covered my ears and ran out the front door of his house, not even caring about the pain in my legs, and continued to run until I was out of sight of Kevin's house.

"May god smite you for your sins, Kevin" I could not help but say as I thought out loud "may god bring judgement upon you for all the suffering you brought to poor Ed, Edd and Eddy"

And that night, like always I buried my eyes into my pillow and let the tears soak into the fabric. Until the overwhelming grief I felt at being such an uncaring awful sinner for not lifting a finger to save three unfortunate joyless sufferers, finally exhausted my tears and energy, and I fell asleep, still sobbing uncontrollably with regret and sorrow.

 **This fanfiction is now finished, please comment to speed up production of sequel (for details of sequel see last chapter) any comments would be greatly appreciated, and you would be an epic person. Thank you in advance.**


	6. Turncoat, Making friends with the Eds

_**Chapter 7: Turncoat, making friends with the Eds.**_

Today Kevin hosted a huge party for all his "friends" to come to, complete with free jawbreakers, cake and soda and fun. And of course, once again the Eds sat on a corner of the street, watching through furious and angry eyes and clenched teeth, clutching at their empty tummies as they could but watch as the partying and fun continued, a party that they would have given anything to be allowed to come to, but were of course excluded from on account of Kevin's law and vendetta against them for things that were never their fault. They were guilty of nothing, the only thing they were guilty of was trying to fit in with their neighbours and trying their hardest to earn some cash for a jawbreaker they could never have. Everyone else had eaten a jawbreaker in this neighbourhood, Kevin had no less than several a day, and the others, at least one a day, as did I.

Yet the Eds, would never have one, once when I heard them talking amongst themselves, they said that it had been so unbearably long since they last tried a jawbreaker, they had forgotten the taste of the sweet that was the one thing that made their miserable, tragic lives worth living for.

Seeing such expressions as I cast a glance at them, I could no longer resist the urge to simply leave them sobbing in that corner, and so, after grabbing as many jawbreakers and soda's as I could hold, I told Kevin I was sorry to be leaving so soon but had things to take care off at home, and sprinted off.

And as I passed the Eds by, though I said nothing, I dropped the jawbreakers and soda's by them hoping they would enjoy them as much as I did, before turning away and leaving so as to be clear of Kevin, when he came. The look the Eds gave me before I turned a way, a look showing gratitude in its most concentrated, powerful form, no words were needed to express the sincere thanks that they wished to shower me with for my gift to them. "You are welcome" I said silently, too shy and nervous to say it aloud, before turning away to leave, fearing that at any second I would feel the strong, muscular grip of Kevin's hand against my collar.

Yet something that day gave me strength, something that day gifted me with courage, something that day made me no longer wish to continue my life in a cold, forced silence, and, after a quick glance back, making double sure that everyone was totally absorbed in the celebrations of Kevin's party, I turned back to the trio, who were, despite the appreciation they had clearly expressed at receiving so many delicious, juicy and edible jawbreakers, they still watched me with an air of suspicion, distrust and coldness. It was clear that hostilities were not so soon forgotten, it would not be so easy now to earn their trust.

I was not surprised and though I thought it would be a shame if the one chance I had at open communication with them was wasted, and a conversation could not be started, and yet if that were the case, I would have every reason to believe it was a justified response and not at all rude or ungrateful. After all, how had I treated them any better than the others in the cul de sac had treated them? And how many times had it been that when they were being mercilessly beaten by the other children, that I had refused in the slightest to help?

And hence, why should they want to talk to me, to them, I was another one of "them", one of their tormenters who showed no kindness or sympathy whatsoever to them, and the air of resentment and bitterness around the Eds, was so strong, that it felt as if they would not say a word to me if I were to pay them a thousand pounds. We therefore stared at each other pretty fixatedly for a few wordless seconds, before at last Eddy, the most talkative of the trio finally broke the silence.

"What do you want?" he demanded, in a tone that was somewhat shy and reclusive, yet more disdainful than shy. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off as Eddy continued to speak, in a untrusting, curt manner "we don't want you here, you're one of them, one of the bullies , and we don't like bullies, we've already had enough trouble for one day, we don't want any more trouble, now leave!" said Eddy impatiently , his voice almost rising to a shout.

"Eddy, please stop" said Edd, in soft, gentle and mild tones, putting an arm around his shoulder as if to comfort him "I know its been a long, sad day for you, but please try to calm down, I'm sure Nazz isn't here to hurt us, and look, she brought us some free jawbreakers, isn't that what you wanted Eddy ?". Edd's calming words had their effect, and although Eddy still watched me through shy, nervous and distrustful eyes, he took several deep breaths and stopped shouting.

Edd turned to me, it was clear that though he did not feel so strongly averse to my presence, my presence nonetheless intimidated him into speechlessness and sweat like it always had done.

I knew it was because he, like many of the other boys around the "cul de sac" held a crush for me, and was therefore flustered by my appearance and charm, and yet I loved that fluster, it was such a cute and adorable expression. The other boys blushed too sometimes when they saw me, but it was not the same blush that Edd now tried, without success to conceal, a blush that filled my joyless and empty heart with warmth, sweetness and joy. His blush was like sun to a flower that had been trapped in a dark room where light did not shine. His blush renewed hope and gave me strength to face the sad, depressive life I led, and showed his courage.

It showed that though he suffered such back breaking abuse and mistreatment each day from Kevin and his gang, as well as the 3 rats known to us all as "the Kanker sisters", he did not let it get in the way of his life and emotions, the way I let my feelings of depression and helplessness get in the way of my own. And mostly, it showed that he was not like "Kevin", he was not the devilish scumbag I only liked because I wanted to avoid a beating from him and so that I would finally get to have my cake and eat it and in this case my cake was the jawbreakers Kevin gave to those who he called "his friends". It showed that he was a kind, caring, considerate and polite, well intentioned and mature boy who tried always to be generous and helpful to those around him, and who always stuck by his two closest friends through both thick and thin. And because of that I loved seeing that lovely blush.

"Erm, er, so hey there,N, Nazz" stammered Edd nervously, it was evident from the stuttering in his strained voice that every word he said, took every ounce of his courage to force out of his shaking mouth "Th, thanks for the J, jawbreakers".

"It was the least I could do" I replied, managing for once to speak normally and confidently like a normal person should, and managing to overcome the dreaded speechlessness, the beating given to me years ago had left me with "I hope you like them, I know how much you've wanted to have a jawbreaker, so I brought you some as a present"

"Th, thank you" replied Edd, shyly, yet gratefully. "Er so, is there anything we can h, help you with" he asked, but before he could continue, Eddy cut him off "Why are we talking to her" he blurted out "She's probably just here to get us into trouble with the others"

He turned to me, and when he spoke, his tone was far from friendly "I know what you'e up to" he said, and despite his shyness over my presence (for some reason, my presence made many people around me shy) he managed to look me in the eyes as he spoke "You just want to get us all into trouble so that Kevin, your friend, will come and beat us all up again, right?, RIGHT?"

Despite the fear and nervousness his words filled me with, and despite the vehemence and rudeness in his tone, I managed after several deep breaths to work up the will to reply.

"And here I thought you liked me, I thought you thought I was cool" I replied, for I knew that though the Eds said no words when I passed them by, the blushes they tried without success to cover up when they saw me said more than words could ever say.

"We did" said Eddy, watching me through suspicious eyes "We thought that you were better than the other kids, we thought you were better but boy were we wrong, you're just as bad as Kevin, Rolf and the others, and actually, you're worse" "Why?" I asked, I had an idea already of the answer but I wished to hear it from Eddy anyway. I was never expecting a particular formal reception from the three outcasts whose plight I had never attempted to assist in till now.

And when Eddy replied, his two friends listening in silence, he only fulfilled my grim predictions. "Why?" he spat out, his tone was furious and far from calm "Can you give us one episode in this bloody show where you've done anything other than stand there in silence when Kevin and the others came to beat us up and abuse us". I opened my mouth to protest, but Eddy resumed his lecture before I could speak, silencing me. "And when you don't stand there in silence, watching as Kevin and the other jerks in this dirty, rotten neighbourhood beat us up, you join in, y and you beat us up as well"

"You disgust me" shouted Eddy angrily and disgustedly "you disgust us all, we thought that you would be a nice, friendly person ,like the other kids say you are, but they clearly don't know you for who you really are". "Eddy, anger is wrong, you need to calm down and resolve the issue calmly" said Edd, in an attempt to soothe him. "Shut up einstein!" Eddy shouted, shoving his friend away "I don't need your advice, I need this liar to back away and never come back"

I was tempted to respond in kind, but realized that a nice, polite person should not do so, and if I did it would only serve to make the three Eds, especially Eddy hate me more. So I listened in silence, having given up any hope of making friends with the three outcasts who had never had a friend their whole lives apart from each other. "We don't like liars, do we Ed?" asked Eddy. "No Eddy, no we do not" replied Ed, agreeing with him before turning to me.

He pointed accusingly at me and said "Liar, liar, plants for hire" and though his tone was calmer and less loud than Eddy's, it was clear he was equally as angry at me.

 **This fanfiction is now finished, please comment to speed up production of sequel (for details of sequel see last chapter) any comments would be greatly appreciated, and you would be an epic person. Thank you in advance.**


	7. My confession to the Eds

_**chapter 8: making friends with the Eds, and my confession to the Eds**_

Eddy sighed, and tears began to form in his eyes as he spoke "no one likes us" he sobbed "no one, no one in this world gives a damn about the three of us" and as he said this, his friends held him as if to comfort him, and they began to sob too.

"I like you" I protested, and as I said those words, I felt a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders, I felt as if a great truth had been told and most of all, I had finally said it, said what I felt since the day I saw the trio facing me now.

The trio looked at me as I said those words, with a mixture of disbelief and hope, it was clear they were not used to being liked, for after all, they had spent their life being the target of abuse and hatred. There were tragically, too many haters all around, and to the three victims I was now trying to initiate conversation, I was but another hater, albeit a slightly better looking and less vicious one, but a hater nonetheless. And after they had stopped crying, Eddy once again looked me in the eye with sheer intensity.

"No you don't" Eddy blurted out, his voice filled with distrust and annoyance "You don't like us, if you did you woulden't have left us to be bullied so badly by the others, and why should you like us, why should you, such a popular person with so many friends like a bunch of weirdo outcasts like us, it just doesen't make sense".

"But I do like you" I protested, trying desperately to talk him down "It's just... well... its complicated, things have been complicated for me and that's why I haven't done anything to help you" and tears formed in my eyes and I only just managed to hold them back as I continued "Just... let me explain myself... please... please"

I was practically down on my knees, pleading now, and Edd seemed to show sympathy for my desperation, and to be softened by it the most. "Eddy" he said in soothing tones to his friend "I understand you're angry with Nazz, and that she's done some bad things in the past, but she clearly feels sorry about them and want's to make them right, so please just hear what Nazz has to say before you get angry with her for no good reason". Eddy scowled, but nontheless gestured for me to begin my explanation.

"So you'll listen to me" I said hopefully. "Yes" replied Edd, "for hours if you want". "I ask only minutes" I said gratefully as I began my confession.

So I began my explanation, starting from when I met Eddy's brother, and from the days when he relentlessly abused me. "I was once in your shoes" I explained, as I continued to explain some of the horrible things he had done to me, choosing my words carefully to outline the true extent of the damage which the horrific abuse had inflicted on me. Before I continued, I looked around in fear, it was as if Eddy's brother was about to spring out to attack me at any moment, like he said he would if I told anyone what he had done to me.

It took me several moments of silence and looking around to remember that Eddy's brother had left the neighbourhood now and that he would not come for me. Knowing that, the mental block inhibiting my ability to speak about the "incident" slowly began to fade and the expressions of distrust and anger on the faces of the Eds softened as I told them about the incident. I told them how he had ambushed me while I was walking home from school like I usually did. I told them how his beating forced me to undergo plastic surgery after it damaged my face so badly and how I still cried for the beautiful face I had been born with, which sadly I would never see again.

I told them how the beating made me a cripple after he broke both my legs and arms to an extent where my strength and mobility were permanently reduced greatly. I told them how the trauma and fear from the beating had left me mentally scarred for life, and how many epileptic seizures I had been through. And lastly, I told them how the trauma had left me permanently afraid and paranoid, how it had left me as a spineless coward who was afraid of just about everything, but bullies in particular.

"Sounds like that beating messed you up pretty badly" said Edd, putting an arm around my shoulder, nodding appreciatively. "Yeah" agreed Eddy, his tone was no longer cold or hard, but that of a friend who both understood and empathized with the sorrow of another friend. "Sorry my big bro did that you, he beat me up too you know, but I never thought he would go that far, sorry things turned out so poorly for you"

"Yeah" I chuckled nervously before continuing with my confession. I told the trio about Kevin, about how Kevin had threatened me with worse than hell if I were to be caught ever trying to take their side. I told them how the moment I showed the slightest sign of joining their cause, I would be labelled a double crosser and rejected by all my peers, years of popularity and respect among the neighborhood would be at an end for me and I would become yet another victim of Kevin's causeless vendetta.

"There'd be hell to pay if he saw me talking to you" I said "I'm sorry I never talked to you, now I realize that it was selfish of me to do what I did, and that I had no morals when I did what I did back then, and I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart, I apologize"

"Apology not accepted" said Eddy, though he was indeed moved by the tale I had just spent quarter of an hour telling, it was clear my actions were not so easy to forgive, having done them for so long. "If you really cared about us, then how come you never stood up to Kevin and the others when they came to beat us up, tell me, come on, spit it out"

"There was nothing I could have done" I replied apologetically "I tried telling the grown ups many times, Kevin's dad, the teachers, the principal, everyone, but no one believed me no matter how hard I tried.

"Well then why don't you just give Kevin a beating and teach him a lesson?" demanded Eddy furiously "I'm sure in a fight you would knock that "shovel chin jerk" flat, and that in no time at all he'd be down and out, and boy would he need a lot of bandages, so why didn't you?"

"I would have liked to, really I would" I responded wistfully "but Eddy's brother broke my arms and legs when he beat me up that time, and even now, they are still very badly damaged, the surgeon says it'll be years before they can even begin to start working normally again, and that even then, they might not" I sighed irrepressibly as I continued "I hate rats like Kevin, I really do, but if I tried to fight him now, he'd just beat me to a pulp and I would be sent back to hospital, which I'd really rather not, and so, I had no choice, I'm so sorry"

"Hmph" sneered Eddy, it was clear he had still not forgiven me "Well" he said slowly, "And you expect me to forgive you just like that?, is that it, you want us to forgive you?, because if it is then just go away, we'll never forgive you, no matter how hard you beg or plead or cry".

I realized that begging for mercy would get me nowhere with the hot headed Eddy who had every right to be angry at me for my past crimes. I was not suprised by his rudeness, rather I was relieved by it, I expected it, and yet I was disappointed by it for I did genuinely want to change sides. I was a turncoat now, a double crosser, and if Kevin said it was wrong, so be it, I didn't care anymore what he thought.

I changed tack. "I want to help you Eddy, really I do, so please, just let me help me, that's all I'm asking for" I pleaded desperately "If you let me help you, I can make you as popular as I am and do my best to protect you from Kevin, please just let me help you, I pity you, I really do, honestly"

"Don't pity me" sneered Eddy in an offended tone of voice "Pity yourself, pity yourself Nazz for being such a selfish, heartless and smelly jerk, pity yourself for never having the guts to do what was the right thing to do and for helping the bad guys win. If I were you and I saw a group of children out on the street, being picked on by Kevin and the others, I woulden't even care if I died trying to help or if I went to jail because they say I did the "wrong thing". I would do what was right, I would do what was supposed to be done , I would run up to Kevin fists flailing and tell him that either he stop bullying the poor children or face me in a fight"

As Eddy spoke these words, he raised his fists to show he meant what he said "I wouldn't let "shovel chin Kevin" get away with it, I would sort him out straight away and either stop him from ever bullying again, or make sure he goes to hospital with six stitches in his face and preferably every bone in his body broken or at least die trying"

"I'm a man" insisted Eddy, "I am not a baby despite what everyone says, I am a manly man, and I would be more than happy to spend my life in hospital knowing that I was sent to hospital fighting for a good cause,it would be better than to escape knowing that I was a selfish coward who couldn't be bothered to do the right thing because I was afraid that it would get me injured or killed, and for that reason at least, I think that makes me a man"

"And Nazz" he pointed his finger at me, as he continued his sermon in the voice of a learned philosopher "I think its about time you learned what being a good person is all about, its not just about going with the crowd and doing what your peers tell you to do because you think it'll make you popular and keep you out of trouble. Being a good person means you always help a person in need, you fight with every bit of your strength to help that person in need, you put your life on the line if that's what it takes to save that person, and Nazz. I'd like you to know, here and now that I don't want to die of old age. I don't want to die because I've gotten old and sick. I want to die sacraficing my life for the life of another. I want to die knowing that someone else will live because I died. That's what I want to die from Nazz, I want to die protecting the life of somebody else. And next time you leave us to be beaten up by Kevin and his gang, just remember that we've all got to die of something and so we might as well die for a good reason"

"Wise words indeed, Eddy" acknowledged Edd, having never heard his hot-headed, selfish and arrogant friend make such a heartfelt speech and sermon "And Nazz, however cruel and mean this may sound to you, he's right and I'm afraid he does have a point"

"I'm sorry" I said, Eddy's speech had taken the words out of my mouth and this seemed the only thing I was capable of saying. "I'm sorry" I repeated, my voice filled with genuine sorrow and regret, for Eddy's speech seemed to have magnified the regret I already felt for my actions tenfold and as I stood there, struggling once more to stop myself from crying, spasms of grief seemed to wrench my body whole as the regret which had welled up over the years, consumed me.

"I'm sorry!" and this time, I could not stop myself from crying, and could but bury my face in my hands as tears flooded from my eyes in the gallons. It was as if this was the first time I had truly cried in my life, for though I had cried before, it was never this strong and never from this much regret and remorse. "I'm sorry!" I yelled, over and over as the sorrow continued to consume me and I continued to cry.

"Please forgive me" I begged, as the tears continued to flood out of my incredibly sore eyes "please, give me another chance, please, PLEASE"

"Nazz, please, don't cry" pleaded Edd, as he patted me softly "Please, cheer up, or you'll make me cry as well, no Nazz listen, listen ,we forgive you, right guys?"

Eddy thought for a moment, looking me up and down before he said "what do you want from us?, tell me honestly, and truthfully, what exactly do you want from us?"

I managed finally to suppress my tears after taking several deep breaths, and in a calm tone that was far from reflecting the sadness I felt for my actions, I replied "I want to join club Ed, I want to be your friend, I want to help you and hang with you".

 _ **This fanfiction is now finished, please comment to speed up production of sequel (for details of sequel see last chapter) Any comments would be much appreciated and you would be an epic person for posting a comment. I worked very hard on this story and would greatly appreciate any reviews. Thank you**_


	8. The pact, betraying the neighborhood

_**chapter 9: The pact, betraying the neighborhood and how I became a double crosser.**_

"I want to join club Ed" I repeated, when Eddy didn't reply and looked at me suspiciously.

Eddy thought for a while, "hmm, I don't know" he eventually said. "Please", I begged "I'm on your side now, I promise ,so please let me join, please"

"Give her a chance, Eddy" encouraged Edd. "Maybe Nazz isn't as bad as you think she is, maybe she can help us, and look how many jawbreakers she's given us, doesn't that show you she's sorry"

"Grrrr, fine" said Eddy, scowling, "We'll give you a chance", and as he spoke the next sentence, his tone became sentimental and refined "but you should know that no one gets into club Ed, the worlds most awesome and epic club, without working for it"

"I'm ready to do anything" I replied "just name the task and I'll do my best, you want more jawbreakers?, or more money?"

"That's the spirit" replied Eddy cheerfully, slapping me on the back "maybe you aren't such a selfish jerk after all, but for now, all I want you to do is get out of here, if Kevin catches us with you he'll throttle us, so for now just get lost"

Eddy continued "Think about it, and if you're really serious about joining us, come pay us a visit at our tree house later, I think you know where to find it"

"Right" I said, looking around nervously, expecting to see Kevin appearing any minute, "I guess I'll see you later dudes, have a nice day"

"And to you as well" replied Ed and Edd as I turned away to go home.

As I walked home, I felt happier than I had felt in my life, I felt I was finally after doing wrong for so long, doing the right thing. I felt that with each step I took, the weight of the sins I had committed during my life lessening, slowly but surely.

I knew that by making this choice, I had lost a lot. I knew it would not be long before the others in the "cul de sac" found out about my decision, and when they did, never again would they welcome me to their community, never again would I be regarded as one of them. Well actually they would welcome me, but not with open arms. Instead of open arms, they would welcome me with firearms. To them "Nazz the celebrity" would become "Nazz the dork", "Nazz the double crosser" and "Nazz the traitor". I knew that having made my decision, I would lose many friends, I would lose every bit of popularity and respect I had among the neighbourhood.

Killer Kevin, in particular, when he found out I had betrayed him to his enemies, would become a major threat to my life, he would be someone I would have to watch out for at all costs. Even when I was in the safety of my own safe house (my house), with all the windows and doors locked and barricaded, I would not be safe for long. For Kevin, when he found out how I gave him the double cross, would never stop looking for me, never stop hunting me down. He would be both merciless and ruthless in his quest for my head and he would never stop till he had my head on a chopping board or hung on his wall as a trophy.

I realized what I had to do, I realized the only way I could stop Kevin coming for my head, was if I came for Kevin's head first. But how would I do that when my limbs were still severely injured and wrecked from that beating I had suffered years ago?. I stood no chance against Kevin in hand to hand combat in my current condition, to charge at him fists flailing would be suicide. I realized that if I were to stand a chance against Kevin, or indeed, any of his gang members, I would have to rely not on pure strength. I would not be able to play the role of the courageous and strong warrior. I would instead have to strike from the shadows, and play the role of the opportunist and the deadly, silent rogue. I would not be able to overpower Kevin in open combat, I would instead have to wait for the moment he least expected an attack, before striking from surprise and catching him while he was off guard.

And it was not just Kevin that would be after me soon, "wreck it Rolf", Kevin's friend and loyal henchman would certainly be interested in helping Kevin catch any "traitor dorks" that were lurking around the neighborhood,."Wreck it Rolf" didn't like traitors.

And soon "Jaw-crusher Johnny", "Jackass Jimmy"and "Selfish Sarah", all part of "Killer Kevin's" evil mob, would all be after me. It woulden't matter how popular I once was among them, they would all be after me. My once calm and peaceful life as a respected cheerleader and "unattainable love interest for the others" would soon be gone. And with that life, all the friends I had made in my years in this "cul de sac" would be gone too. They would soon consider me a hated enemy, and there would be nothing but bad blood between me and them. I tried not to dwell on those thoughts.

Instead I thought how I was finally joining the right side, finally fighting for the right cause after spending so long following the wrong side instead. I was one of the good guys now, fighting for what was right and just, and if my old friends called me "evil" and "double crosser", let them, its not as if I want such people as my friends anyway. If they were willing to reject me for trying to do what was right, what was moral and what should have been done a long time ago, then they were all jerks, they were all, as Kevin said, they were all dorks.

They were the antagonists, not the Eds. They were stupid to think that it was the Eds fault that any of their misfortune occurred. They were stupid to think that all Eddy cared about was grabbing their money so that he could get rich of them all. And they were stupid to think that what they was right while what the Eds did was wrong. And the grown ups were both uncaring and ignorant if they believed what Kevin's gang said about the poor misunderstood Eds. The grown ups would obviously be of no help to me in my quest for justice in this unjust, lawless and downright unfair neighborhood.

It was up to me, with the help of my three new companions, "the epic Eds", to bring down these horrible bullies and to bring peace and fairness back to the dark and twisted city of peach creek. It was us against the world. But first, I would have to earn their trust, first I would have to show them that "Nasty Nazz" had given up her wicked ways, and become "Nice Nazz". I had to show the Eds, that I was here to help, that I had truly left the bullies for good, and that I truly was a turncoat and double crosser to the bullies.

I hoped however, deep in my heart, that there would be a peaceful solution to this, that there was some way we could all just get along without fighting each other. I hoped that somehow I could find a peaceful way to form a long and lasting truce and ceasefire to this causeless and bloody conflict and that I could convince the others to stop the mob war against the three poor dudes who wanted nothing other than to be liked and respected by the others. And perhaps there was, but sadly though I hoped, I knew that violence was the only solution to this conflict, there could be no truce between the Eds and the others as long as Kevin's influence over the neighborhood remained and so long as the other kids remained brainwashed by Kevin's conniving speeches about how the Eds were frauds who had no place in a civilized society.

And until someone taught the nasty trio of sisters who lived just in the trailer park not far from the "cul de sac" a lesson, they too would terrorize not just the Eds (who the three sisters considered "their boyfriends" though the Eds expressed no desire to be near them, or to have anything to do with them) but the entire neighborhood, and me as well. Those three demons, who were known as "the Kanker sisters", and whose names were "Loathsome Lee" , "Murderous Marie" and "Mean May" could not be allowed to go unpunished either, they had abused the Eds and indeed the neighborhood kids, long enough. It was about time someone put a stop to their evil schemes of abusing others for their own sick enjoyment. And if no grown up was going to restrain them, then I would do so in place of the grown ups. The grown ups trusted me to keep order among the neighborhood while they were away, and that was exactly what I would do. I would be the reason for the rebellion against "the Kankers" and I would be the tip of the spear against them. I would show them the error of their wicked ways, and put them back in their place, even if it killed me.

These were my thoughts as I walked home lost in thought and half in a trance. My last thought as I opened the door to my house (my parents were away and would not be back for at least another 2 months) and stepped inside, was that I would have to work hard to get as many jawbreakers for the Eds as possible. It was about time they finally got what they deserved and about time they finally ate jawbreakers like they had always dreamed of doing. Gone were the days when the Eds had gone so long without a jawbreaker that they had forgotten the taste, gone were the days when all they could do was cry as they saw other kids cramming the delicious goodies into their mouths before their very eyes. I would do my best to make sure they finally got jawbreakers like everyone else. I would not stop till every room in their houses was flooded with jawbreakers, until the Eds had enough jawbreakers to fill every fridge, cupboard, bathtub, wardrobe and shelf in their houses. Of course I needed money to do this, and I would not stop till the Eds each had enough money to buy the candy store's entire stash of jawbreakers.

That, and eliminating the bullies in the neighborhood so that they troubled the Eds no more, were my two new goals in life. I smiled as I barricaded the door to my house, and proceeded to board up all the windows too, as securely as I could. Finally I would be doing good deeds in my life , finally I would be a protagonist and a major character, not a minor character who had no relevance to the plot whatsoever, and whose only roles in the show consisted of joining the plot against three poor victims of constant nonstop abuse. Finally I would be relevant to the plot.

Three was a trio, but four was what you needed to complete a circle. And by joining club Ed, this circle would finally be complete, the power of four would finally unite and Kevin had better watch his step because we would not stop until the whole world knew that "club Ed" was the best club in the entire "cul de sac", and the best club on the planet too.

That night, as I lay in the bed, trying to sleep, I had a dream, I had an awesome dream. I had a dream where Kevin was slowly advancing upon the three Eds, about to kill them. "Help us Nazz, do something" shouted Eddy in my dream. And in my dream, I was looking out of the window of my house, armed with a sniper rifle, or a "model 700" to be more specific. And in my dream I lent out the window, gun at the ready and took aim. "Goodbye, dorks" sneered Kevin in my dream, as he advanced menacingly on the Eds, who he had tied to a lamppost securely, and raised his katana "die in hell". Kevin smirked as he raised the sword high into the air, about to bring it down onto the tied up Eds. A second later he had no emotion at all. For a second later, he had no head, for I had blown it off with my rifle. "Boom headshot" I announced proudly "Nazz plays hit on Kevin"

I stepped out of my house into the neighborhood, and quickly untied the three Eds. They showed their gratitude to me by hugging me tightly, and throwing me up into the air, cheering all the while. "you really are one of us now" said Eddy, hugging me tightly and shaking my hand "th, thank you so much for what you did for us, now we finally have reason to take pleasure in life again, now we can finally live a normal, happy life, and now "shovel chin" has finally payed for abusing us and he's finally in a place where he can't get us ever again".

"y, your welcome" I sobbed "Say, lets go to my house, _**Jawbreakers are on me"**_ , and at that moment, the dream ended and I woke up, distruaght that it was but a dream.

But I knew that this was not just another pointless, meaningless vision. This was a vision of what would happen, this was a peek into my destiny, this was a prophecy destined to come true whether I liked it or not. It was a prophecy that told me much, it told me that it was my duty to bring down Kevin, and restore balance and tranquility to the neighborhood and to restore it to its former glory. The sniper rifle was not what would happen, it was symbolic of what was likely to happen. I knew that with any luck, I would not have to go quite that far, and that relieved me. I did despise Kevin and his gang, but I would never wish anyone dead, for killing was wrong and hating was bad.

"Kevin" I said, as I stepped out of bed and went to brush my teeth, "you had better watch your step, cause I'm gonna be the reason for the rebellion against you". And as I said this, I picked up a dart, and threw it at a picture of Kevin I had on my bedroom wall. The dart struck the picture in the head. I meant it.

It was not simply because I pitied the Eds that I joined them, no not at all. It was because unlike Kevin, unlike the Kankers and the other rotten kids in this rotten place, they only meant well, they meant no harm, they meant only good. They were not selfish, inconsiderate and violent jerks like the others, they were different. When I looked at the three Eds, standing there with nose bleeding, eyes closed and bruised and cut faces, no matter how I looked at them I could not see them as scammers, frauds or villains who meant ill to anyone. All I could see were a trio of kind, benevolent and funny, polite and well-intentioned saints, and Eddy was the kindest of them all. If there was anyone in the neighborhood I would rather be friends with, I'd rather be friends with them. I should have realized ages ago that Kevin was not worth my time, we were nothing alike, we were two sides of the same coin. But most of all, he was a sadist and a psychopath, and a two faced vampire and liar. There were a lot of things that I could forgive but I could not take a liar. And I was here to prove his lies were all lies, and that the Eds were good, honest dudes.

And when I had finished brushing my teeth, and slipping on my clothes (blue jeans, a white tank top and a black shirt) I skipped breakfast, and stepped out of my house through a secret passage (I barricaded my house so in case Kevin led an all out attack against me and the Eds, my house would serve as a temporary shelter and safe house against the vendetta) and came out through a trapdoor well hidden behind some bushes, in a less visited and almost totally deserted part of the "cul de sac" no one had visited in ages. After covering the trapdoor with leaves and other debris I happened to find lying around, I boldly strode in the direction of "club Ed", prepared to face any trial and challenge that awaited me.

Let Kevin and the others do their worst. They had not found out about my betrayal yet, and that put me in a relatively safe position for now. What would my first day, as a turncoat bring? I thought to myself as I struggled up the ladder to the treehouse, the climb made difficult because of my severely damaged legs, and knocked on the door. "Let me in, I'm not a bully" I whispered in a voice barely audible through the door.

"Double crosser Nazz", "Turncoat Nazz" they were both titles that had a lovely ring to them, I thought to myself as I stood there and waited.

 _ **To be continued, please please please comment if you want me to make the sequel, I cannot make the sequel without support from fellow Nazz fans, and fellow Ed, Edd and Eddy fans so please consider leaving me a comment. Please, I beg you. I spent several weeks of time typing this story and it took a lot out of me, so please comment if you want me to add the sequel. Calling all Nazz fans.**_

 ** _Please leave me enough comments for me to consider making the sequel, I would really appreciate it having worked so hard to write this story._**

 ** _So please go and comment, please, please, please._**

 ** _Preview of sequel:_**

 ** _How will club Ed's newest member prove herself worthy of becoming a member?_**

 ** _How will Kevin react when he finds his closest friend has turned against him?_**

 _ **Will the Eds finally trust Nazz again, after all the horrific abuse they suffered from her and the neighborhood?**_

 _ **And will Nazz's friendship with the Eds, finally mean that the Eds are accepted into the "cul de sac"?**_

 _ **find out in the sequel "Nazz vs Neighborhood" coming soon...**_

 _ **minimum comments required: 10, so go comment to speed up the production of the awesome sequel, coming soon to a fanfic website near you.**_


End file.
